The Chatroom
by Awaiting Inspiration
Summary: The TDI contestants are given a chatroom, where chaos insures.
1. Intro

**I was bored, so I came up with this. This is set in season 1. Enjoy! **

**Warning: I'm not that funny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whiterapper- <strong>Ezekiel

**DestroyBridgette- **Eva

**Ihatedodgeball- **Noah

**SexyandIknowit- **Justin

**SadiesBFFFL- **Katie

**Chickensareevil- **Tyler

**BoomBOOM- **Izzy

**TheCodemiester- **Cody

**Friendshipbracelet?- **Beth

**KatiesBFFFL- **Sadie

**IdontlikeDuncan- **Courtney

**Madskillz- **Harold

**Teardropsonmyguitar- **Trent

**Dolphinsareourfriends- **Bridgette

**WheresTyler- **Lindsay

**Mamaismyidol- **DJ

**Partydude- **Geoff

**Chocolatediva- **Leshawna

**CourtneysOwner- **Duncan

**Cashdevil- **Heather

**Darknessapproaches- **Gwen

**Sweetcheesecrackers- **Owen

**Eatitfool- **Chef

**Numberonehost- **Chris

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 24, 4: 18 pm<strong>_

**Eatitfool: **Chris made this for you guys to, I don't know, talk and stuff….so DO IT.

**CourtneysOwner: **Chef, just by looking at your username, I'll say what we're all thinking… THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

**Darknessapproaches: **1. This is stupid, and 2. What did Courtney say about your username, Duncan? ;)

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I HATE it. It's stupid, just like him.

**CourtneysOwner: **You love it ;)

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Read the username.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Has anyone seen Izzy?

**DestroyBridgette: **I don't know, and I don't care.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Your username scares me, Eva…

**DestroyBridgette: **GOOD. YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO YOU ON THAT GOD FORSAKEN ISLAND.

**Ihatedodgeball: **And it's funny how Courtney was the one who said that comment to Eva, not Bridgette.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Sssshhh!

**DestroyBridgette: **WHAT WAS THAT?

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Nothing!

**Friendshipbracelet?: **Come on guys! Let's all be happy for once!

**Cashdevil: **Sow it on a pillow, sister.

**Chocolatediva: **Shut it, devil.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Gwen, did I ever truly apologize for kissing her?

**TheCodemiester: **Yes.

**Ihatedodgeball: **Only about 400 times.

**DestroyBridgette: **If you say it one more time…

**PartyDude: **Aw, come on, lay off the guy.

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Shut up.

**Madskillz: **Duncan doesn't have any better comebacks, so you'll have to endure it for awhile.

**Chickensareevil: **BUUUURRRNNN!

**CourtneysOwner: **Don't sass me, ginger.

**Madskillz: **DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GINGER?

**Darknessapproaches: **Be careful, Duncan, he'll cry.

**Madskillz: **No I won't, GOSH.

**WheresTyler: **You're all so stupid.

**/**

_**6: 36 pm**_

**Whiterapper: **Yo, yo, yo! Why is Harold crying?

**Darknessapproaches: **I told ya, Dunc

**IdontlikeDuncan: **WHAT'S WITH THE NICKNAME?

**CourtneysOwner: **I'm sorry, but I thought you didn't care.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **…..

**Mamaismyidol: **D-man, you finally stumped Courtney.

**PartyDude: **Epic. Nuff said.

**Ihatedodgeball: **Everyone knows she likes him. It's not a giant secret.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I. DON'T. LIKE. HIM.

**Chickensareevil: **You held his hand during the Phobia challenge….

**TheCodemiester: **…and got your antlers all tangled up….

**KatiesBFFFL: **Like, that all totally happened!

**SadiesBFFFL: **OMG, I know, right?

**Cashdevil: **Oh god. Your usernames are almost dumber than Gwennie and Elvis's.

**Ihatedodgeball: **And yours is so much better?

**Cashdevil: **Teardropsonmyguitar? REALLY? And, Noah, your username is almost as stupid. I'm surprised you didn't involve your make-out session with Cody or your unusual love of old books into your username.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Heather, please be nice. For once. Please.

**Chocolatediva: **Bridgette, that's too big for her.

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

**Whiterapper: **What who said? Who's this girl that Duncan keeps on talking about?

**DestroyBridgette: **Your mom.

**TheCodemiester: **BURN.

**Chickensareevil: **Ezekiel needs some ice for that burn, cause it was HOT.

**Ihatedodgeball: **Please, stop trying.

**/**

_**8: 43 pm**_

**BoomBOOM: **…..and I was all like, 'stop squishing it!', but he was all like 'NO.'. And I kinda can see why he kept on squishing it, you know?

**KatiesBFFFL: **…..

**SadiesBFFFL: **…

**Chocolatediva: **…

**PartyDude: **…

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **…..

**CourtneysOwner: **…. THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

**Mamaismyidol: **You'll never stop saying that, will you?

**CourtneysOwner: **Nope. Never.

**/**

_**11: 09 pm**_

**SexyandIknowit: **Woah, it's getting late…

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Wow, really?

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Trent, you didn't know that?

**Ihatedodgeball: ***sighs* It's sarcasm, Owen.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Ooooh…

**WheresTyler: **Stupid.

**/**

_**2: 28 am**_

**Madskillz: **I'm still crying and no one's noticed!

**DestroyBridgette: **That's because no one cares.

**Chocolatediva: **I do!

**Cashdevil: **Get a room losers.

**SexyandIknowit: **Why are you guys still up? It's like… 2:00 'o clock in the morning.

**Ihatedodgeball: **And once again, Justin points out the obvious.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **It's not that obvious!

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **That's what who said? I don't get it…

**Cashdevil: **Shocker. You're almost as dumb as Lindsay.

**Chickensareevil: **HEY. DON'T TALK ABOUT MY WOMAN LIKE THAT.

**Eatitfool: **GET TO BED NOW.

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

**/**

_**June 25, 7: 09 am**_

**Whiterapper: **If we had another season of the show, I'd win.

**DestroyBridgette: **Yeah right.

**Whiterapper: **No, I'm serious!

**SexyandIknowit: **If a fatso like Owen could win, I'm sure a wannabe white boy like Ezekiel could too.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Hurtful...

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Let's be friends, please!

**TheCodemiester: **Half of the people here can't do that.

**CourtneysOwner: **...

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Duncan...

**CourtneysOwner: **...THATS...

**Darknessapproaches: **Oh god.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Don't say it, dude.

**Ihatedodgeball: **Do not.

**Chocolatediva: **He better not.

**CourtneysOwner: **...WHAT...

**Chickensareevil: **Here it comes...

**Mamaismyidol: **Oh no.

**WheresTyler: **What?

**CourtneysOwner: **...

**PartyDude: **Oh no...

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! MUHAHAHAHHHAA!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Great.


	2. CAPS LOCK BUTTON

_**June 26, 11:01 am**_

**WheresTyler: **No, seriously, like, where's Tyler? I haven't seen him, and there's this like weird guy in a red jumpsuit following me around and telling me that he's Tyler…..

**Chickensareevil: **….

**Cashdevil: **HAHAHA!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **That's sad.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **Linds, that _is_ Tyler.

**WheresTyler: **What? But he's not Tyler! I thought Tyler was that fat guy who cooks the bad food!

**DestroyBridgette: **You just said you didn't know who was Tyler.

**WheresTyler: **Wait, what?

**Ihatedodgeball: ***face palm*

Wait…. Why was there whipped cream in my palm?

**CourtneysOwner: **…

**Darknessapproaches: **Noah, I think you found who did it.

**PartyDude: **OH NOEZ, DUNC! THEIR ONTO US!

**CourtneysOwner: **RUN, GEOFFY, RUN!

**SexyandIknowit: **…. And this is why I am the fan favorite.

**Mamaismyidol: **Actually you're not…

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **I can't believe who is.

**SexyandIknowit: **WHAT? WHO?

**Cashdevil: **Obviously me.

**Chocolatediva: **Uh, no.

**Madskillz: **WHAT? DUNCAN?

**IdontlikeDuncan: **WHAT!

**DestroyBridgette: **You morons can stop writing in all caps now.

**CourtneysOwner: **Wait, I'm the fan favorite?

**Cashdevil: **How do YOU, of all people, have the biggest fan base?

**Darknessapproaches: **The fan girls think that he's awesome, supermegafoxyawesomehot, and cool. I don't know why, but they do. And they ship Duncney HARD.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **DUNCNEY?

**CourtneysOwner: **Yes! The fans know where it's at! I'M BETTER THAN COURTNEY!

**PartyDude: **LET'S BREAK OUT THE APPLE JUICE!

**CourtneysOwner: **OH YES.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **You two drink….apple juice?

**PartyDude: **SHA DUH!

**Mamaismyidol: **It's their substitution for beer.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **?

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **What the heck have I been reading?

**/**

_**3: 16 pm**_

**BoomBOOM: **You guys wanna hear a joke? :3

**Cashdevil: **No.

**/**

_**3:19 pm**_

**Ihatedodgeball: **Why do people think I'm gay? I just kissed a guy ON THE EAR. It's not like I kissed him full on the lips.

**Numberonehost: **I can give you numerous reasons why.

**Chocolatediva: **Get off, Chris.

**/**

_**4:06 pm**_

**TheCodemiester: **Hey, Duncan?

**CourtneysOwner: **What do you want now?

**TheCodemiester: **I have a….problem….

**CourtneysOwner: **First of all, THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID, and second, I'M NOT GETTING THE SQUIRREL OUT OF THE TOILET!

**TheCodemiester: **?

**CourtneysOwner: **Wait….what were you going to ask me?

**Darknessapproaches: **Hey guys!

**TheCodemiester: **Hey, uh, Gwen? I kinda wanted to talk to Duncan in private…can you give us a sec?

**Darknessapproaches: **Sure.

_Darknessapproaches is offline _

**CourtneysOwner: **Okay, what do you want to ask me?

**TheCodemiester: **Well….there's this girl…

**CourtneysOwner: **OOOH GIRL, SPILL IT!

**TheCodemiester: **Um…okay, but anyway, I wanted to ask you….do you think that Gwe-

**Whiterapper: **Yo yo yo!

**CourtneysOwner: **EZEKIEL, GET OFF NOW!

**Whiterapper: **Okay geez!

_Whiterapper is offline_

**CourtneysOwner: **Okay, so what?

**TheCodemiester: **Well, do you think that G-

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Why is Ezekiel cowering?

**CourtneysOwner: **I SWEAR TO GOD, IF ANYONE ELSE GETS ON HERE-

**SadiesBFFFL: **Hey!

**KatiesBFFFL: **Hey!

**PartyDude: **Whaz up?

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **I thought I saw Geoff get on his laptop ^^

**Chocolatediva: **Leshawna is in the house!

**Madskillz: **H-hey there Leshawna….

**Mamaismyidol: **Hm, seems like everyone else is getting on…

**CourtneysOwner: **OH. MY. GOD. I'M SO PEEVED OFF RIGHT NOW THAT I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO SAY IT.

**PartyDude: ***le gasp* NOEZ!

**Ihatedodgeball: **Oh, wow.

**Cashdevil: **Well, we've officially annoyed Duncan.

**CourtneysOwner: **YOU SHOULD ALL FEEL TERRIBLE.

**Cashdevil: **Well, I don't.

**CourtneysOwner: **WHATEVER.

**DestroyBridgette: **You can stop writing in caps now.

**CourtneysOwner: **I CAN'T. I PRESSED THE BUTTON SO HARD THAT IT'S BROKEN. SEE WHAT YOU'VE ALL DONE?

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **I feel terrible!

**CourtneysOwner: **GOOD.

**/**

_**7:56 pm**_

**Numberonehost: **I feel pretty….oh so pretty…I feel pretty, and witty and GAYYY!

**Chocolatediva: **I won't even ask.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **I'm scared….

**CourtneysOwner: **I THINK WE ALL SHOULD BE.

**Darknessapproaches: **Your caps lock is still broken?

**CourtneysOwner: **OH YES. AND CHEF WON'T FIX IT, AND I CAN'T FIND CODY! I'LL BE STUCK WITH OVERABBREVIATED SENTENCES FOREVER! NOW, IF I WANT TO WHISPER SOMETHING OVER VIA CHAT, IT'LL LOOK LIKE I'M YELLING, AND THEN EVERYONE WILL BE MORE SCARED OF ME THAN THEY ARE CHRIS AND/OR CHEF!

**Madskillz: **Karma is sweet, isn't it, Duncan?

**CourtneysOwner: **YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO BE A BETTER PERSON AND _NOT _ANSWER THAT.

**Madskillz: **You go do that.

**CourtneysOwner: **I WILL.

**Ihatedodgeball: **God this is stupid.

**Cashdevil: **Just like your face.

**Ihatedodgeball: **Oh yay. More lame comebacks.

**Cashdevil: **Oh please. Let's not make this a giant comeback war.

**DestroyBridgette: **I will hurt you all if you do.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Eva…

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Please, _please_ stop. As a C.I.T., I know that cyber bullying is a very bad form of bullying…..

**PartyDude: **Oh god.

**CourtneysOwner: **OH MY GOD, SHUT UP COURTNEY! IF I HEAR YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT BEING A 'COUNSLER IN TRAINING', THAN I WILL PEE ON _EVERYTHING _YOU LOVE!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **…..

**Cashdevil: **Wow.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **He's officially _un_-whipped.


	3. It's Duncney, Bitches

_**May 2, 1:45 am**_

**Darknessapproaches: **I swear, if I hear Duncan smack my wall one more time….

**TheCodemiester: **I know! He's doing that to me too!

**Whiterapper: **Isn't this a moment when he'd say 'that's what she said'?

**Chocolatediva: **Courtney took away his laptop as punishment for yelling at her.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Well!

**DestroyBridgette: **Take your relationship problems to people who care, traitor.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I'm not a traitor!

**Ihatedodgeball: **You're willing to sacrifice your relationship for 1,000,000 dollars. Not even Justin is that cold.

**SexyandIknowit: **I resent that. I'm not cold; I'm HOT.

**Cashdevil: **Well, I'd dump the idiot. He pretty much slows you down, Courtney. Just saying.

**SexyandIknowit: **And watch, she won't even defend him.

**Darknessapproaches: **For once, I agree with you two. Courtney, I'm sorry, but you don't really…

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Care

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Like

**Madskillz: **Enjoy

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Appreciate

**Ihatedodgeball: **….Duncan as much as you should.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **…..

**Cashdevil: **Told you.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW? HUH? YOU ALL ACT AS IF I'M SOME COLD, HEARTLESS BEAST, WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN A GUY IS BASICALLY DOING _EVERYTHING_ HE CAN FOR ME. WELL GUESS WHAT? I _DO_ KNOW THAT DUNCAN _DOES_ CARE FOR ME, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE I _ACTUALLY _LIKE HIM. BUT NO, YOU IDIOTS THINK THAT YOU KNOW ME, AND MY RELATIONSHIP, BUT YOU FREAKING _DON'T. _SO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS, MY RELATIONSHIP, MY BOYFRIEND, AND MY LIFE! I'M NOW DONE WITH THIS RANT, AND MY _RAGE! _

**Chocolatediva: **Woah. Did yall here her typing the buttons that hard too?

**Darknessapproaches: **Yeah…

**PartyDude: **Deej, let Duncan onto your laptop for a minute!

**Mamaismyidol: **K, bro

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Please don't!

**Mamaismyidol: **It's me, Duncan. Courtney: Woah… I KNEW IT!

**WheresTyler: **Tyler? Is that you?

_**May 2, 7:00 am**_

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **FINALLY! I'M ON AT 7:00 AM!

**BoomBOOM: **YAY FOR BIG O!

**Mamaismyidol: **Yay…?

**Cashdevil: **In other words: no one cares, losers.

**Sorry it's so short, but I had to get it out.**


	4. Jokes

**Here's a longer update, guys!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 8, 12:26 pm<strong>_

**BoomBOOM: **So NOW can I tell my joke?

**Cashdevil: **No.

**DestroyBridgette: **You better not.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Ooh, yes!

**Darknessapproaches: **I've got nothing better to do.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **If Geoff stops following me, than sure, whatever.

**Chocolatediva: **Why not, girl?

**BoomBOOM: **Okay, so there was three guys on a plane. One of them had a knife, the other had a sword, and the last one had a bomb. They were all tired of them, so they through them out of the plane door….

**Cashdevil: **Well that's a stupid idea.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **SHHH!

**BoomBOOM: **…anyway, the plane landed not far away from where they through these objects. They were all walking down the street, when suddenly, they saw this little girl crying on the sidewalk. They were curious, so they walked over to the little girl and asked 'little girl, little girl, why are you crying?', and the little girl said 'a knife fell from the sky and killed my bunny'.

**Mamaismyidol: **NOT THE BUNNY!

**BoomBOOM: **….and the three guys said that they were sorry for her loss, and walked away quickly. They continued to walk down the street, when they saw ANOTHER little girl crying. Once again, they walked up to her and asked 'little girl, little girl, why are you crying?', and the little girl said 'a sword came down from the sky and killed my cat'.

**PartyDude: **NOOOO!

**SexyandIknowit: **This is a very violent joke….

**BoomBOOM: **….and again, they said that they were sorry for her loss, and walked down the sidewalk. Now feeling very guilty for killing two little girls pets, they stopped walking when they saw a little boy laughing really hard on the sidewalk. They walked over to the little boy and asked, 'little boy, little boy, why are you laughing so hard?'

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Well?

**Ihatedodgeball: **I have a feeling that this is going to be stupid.

**BoomBOOM: **…and the little boy said 'I farted, and the guy behind me blew up!'

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **…

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **….

**Darknessapproaches: **…..

**Cashdevil: **…..

**TheCodemiester: **…

**Friendshipbracelet?: **Uh…

**SexyandIknowit: **That was kinda….

**Chocolatediva: **I'm kinda turned on…..

**Madskillz: **HOW?

**Chocolatediva: **Something about people blowing up just gets me going.

**Ihatedodgeball: **….I'm so disturbed.

**/**

_**4:19 pm**_

**Whiterapper: **I can rap.

**Ihatedodgeball: **No you can not.

**Whiterapper: **Yes I can!

**DestroyBridgette: **Please.

**Ihatedodgeball: **Look, home school, there's only two people who have the permission to rap, and that's DJ and Leshawna.

**Mamaismyidol: **Are you saying that because I'm black?

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT'S RACIST!

**Madskillz: **I can rap too!

**Darknessapproaches: **1) No one cares, Harold. 2) Noah, you're racist?

**Ihatedodgeball: **I'm not racist; I'm just pointing out that it looks bad when two nerdy white boys are rapping. As if people didn't already think that we were a joke, we have Harold and Ezekiel rapping like they think they're Drake.

**Chocolatediva: **You know who's more racist?

**DestroyBridgette: **Your baby daddy?

**Chickensareevil: **BUUUURRRNN!

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT'S EVEN MORE RACIST!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Why are Eva and Noah being racist?

**Chocolatediva: **You all best let me finish my sentence before I beat you upside your skinny little heads.

**Chickensareevil: **Oh, she told you!

**PartyDude: **Mmmhmm!

**CourtneysOwner: **AWWW YEAH!

**Cashdevil: **Please stop trying to be ghetto.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **You stop trying to be ghetto!

**SadiesBFFFL/KatiesBFFFL: **Yeeeaaahh!

**Chocolatediva: **So I can't say who's more racist, can I?

**CourtneysOwner: **NO.

**/**

_**6:28 pm**_

**Dolphinsareourfreinds: **Geoff?

**PartyDude: **Shut up.

**Mamaismyidol: ***gasp*

**CourtneysOwner: **GEOFFY! HOW DARE YOU! NOW YOU MUST BE BEATEN BY THE NUNS!

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **G-Geoff?

**PartyDude: **HEATHER!

**Cashdevil: **He-he…

**PartyDude: **Bridgey, that wasn't me!

**Mamaismyidol: **Bridgey?

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **R-really Geoffy?

**PartyDude: **Yes!

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Aww, I had a feeling that you wouldn't do that!

**SexyandIknowit: **Oh yuck.

**Mamaismyidol: **No, seriously, Bridgey?

**/**

_**9:00 pm**_

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **AND NOW I'M ON AT 9:00 PM! WOOOHHHOOOO!

**DestroyBridgette: **I'm getting that feeling that Duncan's not the only one with a broken caps lock key.

**CourtneysOwner: **EVA'S GOT A FEELING….

**PartyDude: **That tonight's gonna be a good night….

**CourtneysOwner/PartyDude: **THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD, GOOD NIGHT!

**Ihatedodgeball: **How many times do I have to tell you two to _shut up?_

**CourtneysOwner: **AWWW, YOU LOVE ME NOAH!

**Ihatedodgeball: **How about no.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **….every time someone starts another conversation, you guys make it all about you.

**Chocolatediva: **I feel you, boo.

**/**

_**10:23 pm**_

**Darknessapproaches: **You know what sucks?

**Cashdevil: **You?

**Darknessapproaches: **….shut up.

**/**

_**10:26 am**_

**Friendshipbracelet?: **Lindsay?

**WheresTyler: **Yeah?

**Friendshipbracelet?: **…do you see Duncan and Geoff running outside of your window too?

**WheresTyler: **No, but I see Grettle walking towards Heather's room with a baseball bat.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **Well….should we help Heather?

**WheresTyler: **….

**Friendshipbracelet?: **….

**WheresTyler/Friendshipbracelet?: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**/**

_**12:35 am**_

**Madskillz: **Hi Heather!

**Cashdevil: **GET AWAY FROM ME NOW.

_Madskillz is offline_

**Eatitfool: **Why are you-

**Cashdevil: **GET OFF!

**Eatitfool: **OH MY JESUS!

_Eatitfool is offline_

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **W-

**Cashdevil: **IF ANY OF YOU ARE ON, THEN GET THE FREAK OFF BEFORE I DECIDE TO SHRED ALL OF YOUR PILLOWS INTO SMALL, LITTLE, UNDETICTABLE PIECES!

_Everyone besides Cashdevil are offline_

**Cashdevil: **Good. Very good.


	5. Roadtrip

__**Authors Note: **Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 30, 12:00 pm<strong>_

**Cashdevil: **I can't believe Chris is taking us on a road trip…

**Numberonehost: **I know! Isn't it exciting?

**Ihatedodgeball: **No.

**Eatitfool: **GET ON THE FREAKIN' BUS, FOOLS!

**KatiesBFFFL: **Ohmygosh-

**Eatitfool: **ON THE BUS!

**SadiesBFFFL: **OH MY GOSH!

**/**

_**1:10 pm **_

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **CRAP!

**Cashdevil: **Chef, can you drive?

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Duncan, stop flipping people off!

**CourtneysOwner: **NEVER!

**Chocolatediva: **OH MY WEAVE, IT'S YOGI FREAKING BEAR!

**/**

_**1:16 pm**_

**TheCodemiester: **Gwen, save me!

**Darknessapproaches: **I'M TRYING TO GET TRENT TO STOP SINGING DEATH SONGS, LESHAWNA TO STOP SCREAMING ABOUT HER WEAVE, BRIDGETTE TO STOP SIGNING TO COUNTRY SONGS, AND DUNCAN TO STOP FLIPPING PEOPLE OFF! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOU!

**TheCodemiester: **I still need help!

**PartyDude: **Who you gonna call?

**Mamaismyidol: **Ghostbusters!

**TheCodemiester: **I DON'T THINK GHOST BUSTERS CAN HELP ME WITH MY MONTHY PROBLEM!

**Ihatedodgeball: **Wait - what?

**DestoryBridgette: **….what…?

**/**

_**1:36 pm**_

**Whiterapper: **I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so kiss my butt, HA HA HA HA!

**/**

_**2:01 pm**_

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **So Gwen…I've been thinking…

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **TRENT, GET YOUR UNDERWEAR OFF OF IZZY'S BUTT!

**Darknessapproaches: **….

**/**

_**2:12 pm**_

**BoomBOOM: **I seriously think that NoCo would be amazing!

**Ihatedodgeball: **No it will not.

**CourtneysOwner: **IT CAN NEVER COMPARE TO KLAINE!

**DestoryBridgette: **…this day is so weird…

**Mamaismyidol: **MAMA!

**Chocolatediva: **WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

**/**

_**2:24 pm**_

**Whiterapper: **I've been working on the railroad, all the way through town…

**/**

_**2:28 pm**_

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **HAROLD, DO NOT THROW THAT BANANA OUT THE WINDOW!

**Madskillz: **Nothing can stop me!

**/**

_**8:40 pm**_

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Gwen…? Are you okay?

**Darknessapproaches: **NO! I'M DEAF FROM COUNTRY SONGS, I GOT HIT BY A BANANA, I HAVE PUKE IN MY HAIR, AND AN OLD MAN IS CHASING US BECAUSE DUNCAN DECIDED TO FLICK HIM OFF! DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY?

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **…No..

**Whiterapper: **It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday…


	6. NOOBS

**: **Staci

**Takeapicture: **Dakota

**Silence: **B

**I'mbetterthanJo: **Brick

**I'mbetterthanBrick: **Jo

**Idon'thaveaproblem: **Mike

**Thepoof: **Anna-Marie

**Doyoulikeme?: **Zoey

**Myplanisworking: **Scott

**Outofthebubble: **Cameron

**OraReader: **Dawn

**TheLightning: **Lightning

**TheThunder: **Sam

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 30, 1:00 pm<strong>_

**Cashdevil: **Okay, I'm seriously starting to loose brain cells by all the pointless crap that you guys write on here.

**Darknessapproaches: **Urgh, I can't believe that I have to spend another season with you.

**Chocolatediva: **I feel you girl.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Same.

**Numberonehost: **Actually….none of you are on for the next season.

**Mamaismyidol: **Say what?

**Outofthebubble: **I have never experienced the internet before!

**I'mbetterthanBrick: **WHAT? I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST TO COMMENT!

**I'mbetterthanJo: **Brick McAurther at your service, sirs!

**Thepoof: **I'm upset that there isn't a hairspray app on this thing, but whateves.

**TheThunder: **This is like a video game, right?

**PartyDude: **AHHHH! NOOBS!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Who are these losers?

**Doyoulikeme?: **I-I'm not a loser…right? Oh God, I knew no one would like me!

**PartyDude: **NOOBS, NOOBS, NOOBS! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME WITH THEIR NOOBISHNESS!

**Friendshipbracelet?: **….what is wrong with this place?

_**/**_

_**1:15 pm**_

**PartyDude: **DUNC. WE HAVE AN EPIDEMIC.

**CourtneysOwner: **WHAT IS IT, GEOFFRY?

**PartyDude: **THE NOOBS HAVE ARRIVED!

**Ihatedodgeball: **Geoff, noob isn't even a word. You're a moron.

**Cashdevil: **Yeah he is.

**PartyDude: **YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M MAKING A NON-NOOB CHATROOM, AND EVERYONE BUT YOU TWO ARE INVITED IN. And those new guys, and Chris. And Sadie. I just don't like her.

**KatiesBFFFL: **What? But Katie…you won't got without me…right?

**SadiesBFFFL: **Well….

**PartyDude: **KATIE! DO NOT TALK TO THAT NOOB!

**SadiesBFFFL: **Sorry, bye Sadie!

**KatiesBFFFL: **OMG KATIE, WE ARE, LIKE, SO NOT BEST FEMALE FRIENDS FOR LIFE ANYMORE!11!

**SadiesBFFFL: **FINE.

_SadiesBFFFL has changed her name to IhateSadie_

_KatiesBFFFL has changed her name to BetterthanKatie_

_IhateSadie has gone to the NON-NOOBS chatroom_

**/**

**-The NON-NOOBS Chatroom-**

_**1:23 pm**_

**PartyDude: **No noobs allowed! Wooohhoooo!

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **But…that's my line…

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **What is a 'noob'?

**PartyDude: ***le gasp* TRENT, YOU ARE A NOOB FOR ASKING. NOW U LEAVE.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **But-

_Teardropsonmyguitar has been banished from the NON-NOOBS chatroom_

**Darknessapproaches: **That was a little…harsh.

**CourtneysOwner: **DO NOT BE A NOOB, GWEN. THIS IS WHY THIS CHATROOM WAS CREATED; TO KEEP NOOBS LIKE THOSE NEW GUYS, NOAH, HEATHER, CHRIS, AND SADIE AWAY. AND NOW TRENT. HE IS A NOOB. SO DON'T BE ONE!11111!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Duncan! What did I say about violence?

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT IT'S NEVER THE ANSWER…AND THAT CODY ISN'T A WOMAN.

**TheCodemiester: **What? You thought I was a WOMAN?

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **You said you have a monthly problem. Dude, only girls get that.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Maybe Cody's a werewolf!

**DestroyBridgette: **That's stupid. You're stupid. He's stupid. This chatroom is stupid. Sadie's stupid.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **Why are you guys hating on Sadie?

**DestroyBridgette: **She's stupid.

**PartyDude: **I just don't like her.

**CourtneysOwner: **I'M FALLING, YOU'RE FALLING, WE'RE FALLING, OH LOOK, IT'S A WHALE!

**BoomBOOM: **Ha ha, I love whales! Like, this one time me and Owen we're wrestling-

**CourtneysOwner: **IN A BED!

**Chocolatediva: **EWWW, you pervert!

**CourtneysOwner: **YOU WISH.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **I…I still don't understand.

**/**

_**2:45 pm**_

**-Out of the NON-NOOB chatroom-**

**Myplanisworking: **With these boobs making their 'non-noob' chatroom, I'm stuck with these losers!

**Takeapicture: **The keyboard is ruining my manicure!

**: **My great, great, great uncle Stevie invented manicures, and before him, woman had dirty nails and-

**Cashdevil: **Shut up…

**TheLightning: **The Lightning can't believe this! I mean, what's a guy supposed to do in this chatroom?

**Ihatedodgeball: **Uh, talk? I mean, it's so hard to know when the word 'chat' is in the title, right?

**OraReader: **By reading your ora, Noah, I can tell that you were very lonely as a boy, with your nine brothers and sisters and the little amount of time that your parents could spend with you individually. So sad.

**Ihatedodgeball: **….no comment.

**BetterthanKatie: **I MISS KATIE!111!

**Cashdevil: **Shut up…

**TheThunder: **I miss my gaming system!

**Takeapicture: **I miss my phone!

**Numberonehost: **AND I MISS A TIME WHEN CHILDREN WERE GRATEFUL WHEN THEY'RE MOMMA'S BEAT THEM, BUT NO. YOU ARE ALL SPOILED BRATS!

**I'mbetterthanBrick: **That made no sense whatsoever.

**Idon'thaveaproblem: **You're all just a bunch of young whippersnappers! I remember-

**Myplanisworking: **When dinosaurs still roamed the Earth…

**Ihatedodgeball: **I hate all of you.

**/**

_**3:19 pm**_

**-The NON-NOOBS chatroom-**

**Chocolatediva: **Duncan, you're still a pervert!

**CourtneysOwner: **YO MAMA'S A PERVERT!

**Chocolatediva: **Oh yeah? YO MAMA'S SO FAT, THAT WHEN SHE GOT ON A SCALE, IT SAID 'TO BE CONTINUED'.

**CourtneysOwner: **YO MAMA'S SO UGLY, THAT RICE KRISPY'S DON'T EVEN TALK TO HER!

**Chocolatediva: **YO MAMA'S SO FAT, THAT WHEN SHE WENT SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN, A WHALE STARTED SINGING 'WE ARE FAMILY, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE FATTER THAN ME!'

**CourtneysOwner: **OH YEAH? THIS ONE APPILES _ESPECIALLY _TO YOU, LESHAWNA. YO MAMA'S SO GHETTO, THAT KOOL-AID COMES OUT OF HER BREASTS!

**Chickensareevil: **Ohh, BURN!

**Mamaismyidol: **Daaang!

**Chocolatediva: **….racist.

**/**

_**4:05 pm**_

**-Outside the NON-NOOBS chatroom-**

**Outofthebubble: **All of these experiences are so amazing!

**: **My great aunt invented bubbles.

**I'mbetterthanJo: **I don't believe a word of that, ma'am.

**Silence: **…..

**Cashdevil: **EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **…everyone is just so mean today.


	7. TV and Movies

_**June 2, 1:01 pm**_

**Mamaismyidol: **Quick, name your favorite TV show and movie!

**WheresTyler: **Legally Blonde and Hannah Montana Forever!

**DestroyBridgette: **The Ultimate Workout Experience and Woman's Workouts.

**Chocolatediva: **White Chicks and In Living Color.

**PartyDude: **Worlds Dumbest… and the Spongebob Squarepants Movie.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Judge Judy and Kung Fu Panda.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Free Willy and Jersey Shore.

**CourtneysOwner: **GLEE AND ALL OF THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL MOVIES, INCLUDING SHARPAY'S FABULOUS ADVENTURE.

**Ihatedodgeball: **Seriously Duncan? Glee? High School Musical?

**PartyDude: **Noah, I wouldn't…

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Duncan's gonna rant..

**CourtneysOwner: **HOW. DARE. YOU. HOW FREAKING DARE YOU! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL IS THE BEST MOVIE SERIES SINCE HARRY POTTER. DO NOT JUDGE ME. AND ARE YOU INSULTING GLEE, WITH ALL OF IT'S FANTASITCALNESS? FIRST OF ALL, THE FANGIRL WITHIN IS SCREAMING 'KLAINE!' AND ABOUT THE AMAZINGNESS THAT IT IS. NEXT, JUST SHUT IT. MY MOVIE AND TV SHOW LOVE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, NOAH.

**Ihatedodgeball: **….

**Cashdevil: **….Bridgette like Jersey Shore?

**/**

_**1:12 pm**_

**Mamaismyidol: **Name what movie name describes you pooping.

**Madskillz: **Who is going to-

**PartyDude: **The Fast and the Furious.

**Whiterapper: **Are We There Yet?

**BoomBOOM: **Are We _Done _Yet?

**TheCodemiester: **Red Water.

**Chocolatediva: **….That ain't right.

**CourtneysOwner: **I KNEW HE WAS A WOMAN!

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **I knew it too! Cody is a girl, Cody is a girl!

**TheCodemiester: **I AM NOT A WOMAN!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **No, neither is Heather.

**Chickensareevil: **BURN.

**CourtneysOwner: **HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? EXACTLY, YOU HIPPO.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **…I swear. The more days that pass by, the weirder you guys get.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **SWEET BABY JESUS.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **….I'm beginning to get what you mean.

**/**

_**1:29 pm**_

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Sometimes, you guys seem to be too weird.

**BoomBOOM: **CHA CHA CHA!

**WheresTyler: **OMG, EYEPATCH!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **…

**/**

_**3:10 pm**_

**CourtneysOwner: **I. NEED. MY. KLAINE. TUMBLR, LOAD ALREADY!

**PartyDude: **PATRICK AND SPONGEBOB MUST BE MARRIED! THEY MUST!

**Cashdevil: **….I don't even…

**Mamaismyidol: **Okay, let me throw it down for you, Heather. Duncan is in love with Glee, without a doubt, and he goes to this site called 'Tumblr', that's actually kinda entertaining. Geoff is obsessed with Spongebob Squarepants and loves the idea of Patrick and Spongebob getting together. Klaine is Duncan's OTP (**O**ne **T**rue **P**airing), while Patrick Squarepant's is Geoff's.

**TheCodemiester: **…Duncan watches a musical comedy? And is in love with two of their gay characters?

**CourtneysOwner: **YOU WOMAN, SHUT YOUR TRAP. IT'S A BEAUTIFUL RELATIONSHIP. JUST BECAUSE GWEN DOESN'T LOVE YOU DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO POOP ON MY DREAMS, YOU LOSER-OCTOPUS-YABBA-DABBA-WANNABE-GHETTO-MAMA!

**TheCodemiester: **…..

**/**

_**4:23 pm**_

**BoomBOOM: **Ha ha, I don't even know…

**/**

_**8:39 pm**_

**IhateSadie: **I still hate you, Sadie!

**BetterthanKatie: **How could you say that?

**IhateSadie: **Because-

**DestoryBridgette: **BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES YOU, SADIE! GOODNESS! WE'VE ALL SAID THAT WE HATE YOU, BECAUSE IT'S TRUE, SO SHUT UP!

**IhateSadie: **…That was…

**BetterthanKatie: **Omg…I need a bucket for my creys now!

**IhateSadie: **Are you happy now, Eva?

**DestoryBridgette: **I AIN'T EVEN MAD.

**/**

_**9:58 pm**_

**Cashdevil: **I hate my life.

**Ihatedodgeball: **I hate your life too, Heather.


	8. Tolllol

_**June 4, 6:30 am**_

**Numberonehost: **I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

**SexyandIknowit: **Uh, that's MUH line. Obviously.

**Numberonehost: **U BE JEALOUSSSS!111! CUZ UR MOMMA IS A SNOWBLOWER!

**SexyandIknowit: **Oh no you did not. You rhino. I shall attack with my sexiness, because I am FAR more sexy than you, Chris McLean. And YOUR mother was a snowblower. Not mine.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Since when has Justin sounded so...smart?

**Friendshipbracelet?: **It's HAWT.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **I know right?

**TheCodemiester: **...

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **...

**Cashdevil: **...

**Ihatedodgeball: **Owen...do you have something to tell us?

**DestoryBridgette: **He has a man crush on Justin, moron.

_**/**_

_**7:01 am**_

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I like listening to myself talk. It's the most beautiful string of notes that I have ever heard.

**Eatitfool: **Please. Spare me the humor, foo.

_**/**_

_**7:04 am**_

**Chickensareevil: **I hate Duncan more than I have ever.

**Ihatedodgeball: ***sighs* What did he do this time?

**Chickensareevil: **He threw a horse at me.

**IhateSadie: **Uh...autocorrect? Not even Duncan can lift a horse, Tyler.

**Chickensareevil: **No, he seriously did. Haven't any of you wondered why there was a white horse with an ice cream cone duck tapped to his forehead with glitter all over it walking around? Duncan threw it at me, trying to tell me that it was a unicorn. And he's going up to Courtney, saying "Dora, Dora, give me your map so I can get home!"

**Chocolatediva: **...Crazy and racist.

_**/**_

_**8:50 am**_

**Whiterapper: **GIVE ME THE GREENLIGHT, GIVE ME THIS ONE NIGHT, I'M READY TO RIGHT NOW, I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW! I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW, I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW!

**Madskillz: **I SEE YOU MOVE, I'M CHECKING YOUR SMILE, WORKING YOUR BACK LIKE IT'S GOING OUT OF STYLE, SHAKE JUST A LITTLE BIT FASTER, SHAKE JUST A LITTLE NOW GIRL, DYING TO MEET YOU, SO LET'S MESS AROUND, I'VE GOT AN OBSESSION OF US GETTING DOWN, COME JUST A BIT CLOSER, I NEED PERMISSION SO JUST...

**Whiterapper/Madskillz: **GIVE ME THE GREEN LIGHT, GIVE ME JUST ONE NIGHT, I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW, I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW, WE CAN GO ALL NIGHT, GIVE ME THE GREENLIGHT, I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW, I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW!

**WheresTyler: **I got stuck in a greenlight one time. Some clown threw me up there. True story.

_**/**_

**_10:46 am_**

**Ihatedodgeball: **There are two things that I hate, dodgeball and Heather.

**Cashdevil: **Oh really?

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Sometimes I want to turn into a ghost so I can see Justin naked.

**Chocolatediva: **...Me ghosta.

**DestoryBridgette: **I'm terrified.

**BetterthanKatie: **My only rivals for Justin is Beth and Owen? Hm.

**SexyandIknowit: **I'd rather sleep with Beth and french kiss Owen than go out on a date with you, Sadie.

**BetterthanKatie:** WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Oh God, don't get us started.

_**/**_

_**10:48 am**_

**Darknessapproaches: **I think Sadie needs a friend, Katie.

**IhateSadie: **Gwen, would YOU want to be her friend? Please think about it.

**Darknessapproaches: **...I see your point.

_**/**_

_**12:56 pm**_

__**CourtneysOwner: **I WATCHED HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3: SENIOR YEAR AGAIN. OMG, AMAZING.

**PartyDude: **COME ON, LET US WATCH SHARPAY'S FABULOUS ADVENTURE AGAIN.

**Mamaismyidol: **Bro's, I'm coming.

**CourtneysOwner: **BRING THE APPLE JUICE AND GUMMIES AGAIN, DJ.

_**/**_

_**1:03 pm**_

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **I'm becoming deaf from the High School Musical songs. Seriously, I can write much better songs than that movie.

**Ihatedodgeball: **No you can not.

**DestoryBridgette: **And don't try, or I'll break your guitar strings with your ears.

**Cashdevil: **I hate Trent ALMOST as much as I hate Sadie.

**BoomBOOM: **You three are the trolls of the chatroom! Izzy has just realized this! AMAZING.

**Darknessapproaches: **...trolls.


	9. Landshark

**Sorry everyone for the super long wait!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 8th, 2:01PM<strong>_

**Whiterapper: **Waffle time it's waffle time!

**CourtneysOwner: **YOU DON'T HAVE NO SWAGGER!

**Chocolatediva: **NEITHER DO YOU!

**PartyDude: **Duncan has so much swag.

**Ihatedodgeball: **No he does not.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I have swag.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Yes, yes she does.

**Cashdevil: **Courtney has less swag that Harold!

**Madskillz: **You're right! She does!

**Mamaismyidol: **Harold...she means that as an insult.

**Madskillz: **...

**CourtneysOwner: **YOU MADE HAROLD CRY!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **That's so mean.

**PartyDude: **AHH! NOOB! NOOB!

**WheresTyler: **I have two noobs!

**Chickensareevil: **Yes. Yes you do.

**Ihatedodgeball: **Oh my god.

**Cashdevil: **This is disturbing.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **...

**CourtneysOwner: **NOW YOU MADE BETH CRINGE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?

**Darknessapproaches: **I wish I knew.

_**/**_

_**2:34PM**_

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **MY BONNIE LIES OVER THE OCEAN!

**WheresTyler: **JUST EAT IT!

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **BECAUSE SHE'S FAR, FAR AWAY!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **GIVE ME THE GREENLIGHT!

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

**Eatitfool: **IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

**Numberonehost: **I'M ELMO AND I KNOW IT!

**TheCodemiester: **NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!

**Chocolatediva: **OH NO NOT I! I WILL SURVIVE!

**DestroyBridgette: **YOU ALL BETTER STOP WRITING IN CAPS LOCK BEFORE I BEAT YOU WITH OWENS BLUBBER! YOU GOT IT?

**Friendshipbracelet?: **...

**CourtneysOwner: **GREAT. YOU'VE DISTURBED BETH AGAIN!

**DestoryBridgette:** I'm coming for you, Duncan.

**PartyDude: **Duncan. Run.

**CourtneysOwner: **YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, EVA!

**DestroyBridgette: **Good. I don't sleep; I wait.

_**/**_

**_2:45PM_  
><strong>

**I'msexyandIknowit: **Sometimes I want to rub cookie dough on me and run out naked in the streets.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **...

**IhateSadie: **I'd tap that.

_**/**_

_**3:09PM**_

**CourtneysOwner: **YOU GUYS WANNA KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING LATELY?

**BoomBOOM: **YES.

**Mamaismyidol: **Tell us. Because you matter, Duncan!

**Cashdevil: **No.

**CourtneysOwner: **I'VE BEEN TURNING EVERYTHING INTO A LANDSHARK!

**Teardropsonmyguitar:** ...What's a landshark?

**CourtneysOwner: **IT'S A SHARK. THAT'S ON LAND.

**Friendshipbracelet?:** I...I just don't know anymore.


	10. Disney Cosplay Time

_**June 10th, 9:00AM**_

**Madskillz: **When he was a young warthog...

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **WHEN I WAS A YOUNG WARTHOOOG!

**IhateSadie: **OMG, we should like, so totally cosplay as Disney characters at the Disney festival today!

**BetterthanKatie: **Only you'd suggest that! No one's going to cosplay as ANYONE from Disney.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I'm so Lady. **  
><strong>

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Ariel.

**BoomBOOM:** MUSHU!

**Cashdevil: **This is so stupid... Mulan.

**WheresTyler: **Oooh! Kiara!

**DestroyBridgette: **Beast.

**Chickensareevil: **But that's for a boy-

**DestroyBridgette: **HE WAS MY CHILDHOOD HERO.

**PartyDude:** Timon!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Prince Eric.

**Chocolatediva: **Tiana.

**CourtneysOwner: **TRAMP.

**IhateSadie: **Ooh, Jenny!

**BetterthanKatie: **Siamese cat from Lady and The Tramp.

**Darknessapproaches:** Belle.

**TheCodemiester: **Esmeralda.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **...

**Numberonehost: **Frollo!

**Ihatedodgeball: **The lucky cricket from Mulan.

**Eatitfool: **Kronk.

**Chickensareevil: **Kuzco.

**Whiterapper: **Oliver!

**Madskillz: **Simba!

**Mamaismyidol: **R-

**Eatitfool: **THE BOY CHOOSES SCAR.

**Mamaismyidol: **But-

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Pumba!

**Friendshipbracelet?: **I guess I'll be Dutchess.

**IhateSadie: **Yay! Now, according to who you've chosen, I will post the couples who must act couple-y in the festival!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Oh my god! Duncan, choose another character!

**CourtneysOwner:** NEVER.

_**/**_

_**9:03AM**_

**IhateSadie: **So the couples are...

Duncan and Courtney

Gwen and Eva

Chris and Cody

Trent and Lindsay

**Darknessapproaches: **Uh... Katie?

**TheCodemiester: **This is wrong.

**CourtneysOwner: **YOU ALREADY HAVE A MONTHLY PROBLEM.

**TheCodemiester:** THAT WAS A SECRET, DUNCAN!

**Teardropsonmyguitar:** You posted it online.

**DestroyBridgette: **I am not comfortable with this.

**WheresTyler: **Yay! Musical Tyler!

**Eatitfool: **You're all crazy fools.

_**/**_

_**10:28AM**_

**Friendshipbracelet?: **We're here!

**CourtneysOwner: **I LOOK SEXY.

**DestroyBridgette: **You're dressed up as a dog.

**CourtneysOwner: **AT LEAST I KNOW WHO'S LEG THE GIRL DOGS WANT TO JUMP ON.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Man, this is weird.

**Numberonehost: **HELLFIRE, DARK FIRE!

**TheCodemeister: **Do not touch me when you sing that.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Since this is cosplay, it only fits that I toot toot!

**Cashdevil: **CLEAR THE AREA!

**Ihatedodgeball: **OH, THANKS FOR THE WARNING!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **It's ratchet over here!

**Chocolatediva: **...you speak ghetto?

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Girl, move yo' big behind before I slap you so hard your beauty mark will come off your cheek.

**DestroyBridgette: **Well okay.

_**/**_

_**12:02PM**_

**Darknessapproaches: **I can't believe Duncan got us kicked out of there.

**CourtneysOwner: **I REGRET NOTHING.

**TheCodemiester: **They hated my Esmeralda costume.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **...Dude, it was also because a forty year-old man was dressed as your Frollo. Look at your life, look at your choices.

_**/**_

_**1:09PM**_

**CourtneysOwner: **HEY, HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT?

**Cashdevil:** Oh god, no more Landsharks.

**Darknessapproaches: **What is it?

**CourtneysOwner:** I HAVE A WAY TO SEE IF YOUR MAN IS CHEATING ON YOU!

**Ihatedodgeball: **I'm scared to ask.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I want to hear this. For, uh, research.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Let's see...

**PartyDude: **Let the heavens hear you!

**CourtneysOwner: **YOU SNIFF HIS STICK!

**Teardropsonmyguitar:** ...

**Ihatedodgeball: **Oh my god.


	11. Wtf Cody

_**June 16th, 8:02AM**_

**CourtneysOwner: **SNIFF, S-S-SNI-FF-FF, SNIFF HIS STICK!

**Ihatedodgeball: **Oh my god, that is disgusting.

**Darknessapproaches: **Fabulous, that is my simple request

**DestroyBridgette: **No, not my wife!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **YOUR WIFE? Uh, how about no!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I...I think I ship Gweva...

**CourtneysOwner: **IT'S OKAY, PRINCESS! EMBRACE GWEVA! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!

**TheCodemiester: **Now Gwen will never be the Belle to my Esmeralda!

**PartyDude: **Oh my god, the Gweva feels...

**Eatitfool: **Belle and Esmeralda never even met, FOO!

**Numberonehost: **CODY IS MINE, GWEN!

**Ihatedodgeball: **I do NOT support Pedophilia love! It is DISGUSTING!

**Numberonehost: **You're only mad because you're in love with Cody! But he's MINE.

**Ihatedodgeball: **I'm not in love with Cody!

**Cashdevil: **God, just admit it! I usually don't ship anyone, but I ship you and Cody together harder than that pedo and him!

**CourtneysOwner: **NOCO MUST HAPPEN! PLEASE! NOAH, OPEN UP YOUR HEAAAARRRTT! OPEN UP YOUR HEART! TO YOOOOOOURRR LOVE!

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Did you just make up that song?

**CourtneysOwner: **I REGRET NOTHING.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **You know what? Let's embrace the gay love! Eva and Gwen forever! Cody and Noah forever! Praise!

**Darknessapproaches: **...Who said me and Eva were together?

**CourtneysOwner: **SSSHH! YOU TWO WILL MAKE BEAUTIFUL GAY BABIES!

**PartyDude: **Duncan! You know who we ship harder than Gweva?

**CourtneysOwner: **OH MY GOD YES! HEATHER AND LINDSAY!

**Cashdevil: **How about no.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **But I thought Lindsay was mine!

**Darknessapproaches: **Oh, okay! I see how it is!

**CourtneysOwner: **SNIFF HIS STICK, GWEN! SEE IF HE MADE BACON WITH LINDSAY! SNIIIFFFF HHHHHIIIIIISSSSS STTTTTIIIIICCCCCKKKKK!

_**/**_

_**10:23AM**_

**Whiterapper: **I JUST HAD SEX! AND IT FELT SO GOOD!

**CourtneysOwner: **OH YEAH? THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IN MY OWN GAME, EZEKIEL? THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? HA!

**Whiterapper:** Come at me!

**CourtneysOwner: **I WILL! LIKE A BOSS! AND I'LL FLAME YOU! LIKE A BOSS! BECAUSE I AM BOSS!

**Whiterapper: **This isn't over.

_**/**_

_**11:38AM**_

**TheCodemiester: **Hey, I went to the store!

**IhateSadie/BetterthanKatie: **Ooooh yeah!

**TheCodemiester: **And then I saw some hot chick!

**IhateSadie/BetterthanKatie: **Ooooh yeah!

**TheCodemiester: **So-so-so I went to the bathroom!

**IhateSadie/BetterthanKatie: **W-w-w-what did he do then?

**TheCodemiester: **And I pulled down my pants to go poop!

**IhateSadie/BetterthanKatie: **Oh yes he did!

**TheCodemiester: **AND THEN I SAW SOME BLOOD!

**Cashdevil: **What is WRONG with you?

_**/**_

_**12:00PM**_

**IdontlikeDuncan: **For some reason, I'm scared of moths.

**Darknessapproaches: **I'm scared of the color pink.

**Cashdevil: **What is this, an intervention? Didn't we have the phobia challenge?

**Chickensareevil:** I'm scared of potatoes.

**BoomBOOM: **NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU SCREAM!

_**/**_

_**12:09PM**_

**CourtneysOwner: **O.M.G. DID YOU KNOW THAT SPIDERMAN WAS MOLESTED AS A CHILD? DID YOU?

**Madskillz: **...Thank you for ruining my childhood.


	12. Nightbloggers

**I can try to give you all excuses, but all I can say is that I forgot all about this fic and I remembered just today. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT ABANDONING YOU ALL AGAIN, and I remember how much I loved this fanfiction :D**

**No more time indicators because ain't nobody got time for that anymore sorry if you enjoyed them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partydude: <strong>I WENT TO A CHINESE RESTURAUNT

**Friendshipbracelet?: **-to have sex.

**Ihatedodgeball: **…...

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **…...

**Cashdevil: **…..

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **…..

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **….oh my god.

**/**

**Idontlikeduncan: **You know what sucks?

**Darknessapproaches: **That the author of this fanfiction is the worst updater in the history of fanficition?

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I was going to say being surrounded by morons but yeah that sucks too.

/

**Chocolatediva: **Damn I'm bored.

**DestroyBridgette: **We can go out and destroy Bridgette!

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **No we can not!

**DestroyBridgette: **WE CAN AND I SAY WE WILL. LESHAWNA, FOLLOW ME ON MY QUEST TO TERMINATE BRIDGETTE.

**Chocolatediva: **Do I get a say in this?!

**DestroyBridgette: **NO. YOU DO NOT.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **...I'm just gonna go...hide.

**DestroyBridgette: **AND GWEN MUST COME TOO.

**CourtneysOwner: **YES FILL MY YURI OTP FEELS! FILL THE GWEVA FEELS!

**DestroyBridgette: **You're next, Duncan. Let God, Leshawna, Gwen, and Bridgette's corpse be my witness: you are next on the Eva train of doom. Destination: HORROR.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SCREENCAP THIS AND REPORT IT TO THE POLICE? SHE ADMITTED SHE'LL KILL ME!

**Partydude: **NOT NOW BRIDGETTE THIS IS GETTING GOOD!

**/**

**BoomBOOM: **GUYS GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT

**Ihatedodgeball: **What?

**Cashdevil: **Who cares?

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Zebras?

**BoomBOOM: **YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED IN MY DREAM LAST NIGHT!

**Cashdevil: **Well I don't really care so that's okay.

**Mamaismyidol: **What happened Izzy?

**Cashdevil: **DJ! DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!

**TheCodemiester: **Maybe her dream will be funny!

**BoomBOOM: **so in mY DREAM I WAS TALKING TO LEONARDO DICAPRIO RIGHT AND WE WERE FLIRTING SO I ASKED HIM "WHAT'S YOUR SIGN" AND HE SAID "DICAPRICORN" AND I LAUGHED SO HARD THAT I WOKE UP AND WHEN I LOOKED DOWN I SAW THAT I PEED A LITTLE AND DJOSLMKEWL!

**Imsexyandiknowit: **I actually laughed at this what is wrong with me.

/

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **So apparently there's this girls bathroom with a picture of I think a naked Patrick Swayze on it and a little box over where his penis would be and if you open it, an alarm goes off and you have to walk out of the bathroom in embarrassment because you're horny.

**CourtneysOwner: **DO YOU GET TO SEE THE DICK THOUGH

**Darknessapproaches: **You ask the real questions.

**/**

**Whiterapper: **What if bananas are actually alive and when you peel them open they're crying on the inside because you just violated them.

**Cashdevil: **Are you okay

**/**

**WheresTyler: **When I erase a word with a pencil where does it go

**Ihatedodgeball: **Since when have you actually used a pencil?

/

**IhateSadie: **Why isn't our skin transparent?

**Cashdevil: **Because that's gross.

**BetterthanKatie: **But I kind of want to see my heart do the thing

**Chickensareevil: **THE THING.

/

**IdontlikeDuncan: **But think of the first people to be twins though. Do you imagine how confused they were?

/

**Darknessapproaches: **When you go to McDonalds and eat the food and the sun rises in your vagina

**Chocolatediva: **What did you just say

/

**CourtneysOwner: **WHY DID SALLY FALL OFF HER BIKE?

**Mamaismyidol: **Why?

**CourtneysOwner: **BECAUSE SHE HAD NO ARMS.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Poor Sally! WHY WAS SHE ON THE BIKE IN THE FIRST PLACE?

**CourtneysOwner: **KNOCK KNOCK!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Who's there?

**CourtneysOwner: **NOT SALLY!

/

**Darknessapproaches: **I wonder if mosquitoes dare each other to bite someone with bug spray on

**Ihatedodgeball: **No, because mosquitoes don't have the mind to communicate in such complex ways.

**Darknessapproaches: **Oh I didn't know you were the top mosquito expert excuse me.

/

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Have you ever realized that the brain named itself?

**Imsexyandiknowit: **It's too late for this.

/

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Is there a month between April and June? May be.

**Madskillz: **You can't answer your own jokes.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **"Why did the chicken cross the road?" "Why?" "I'm sorry I can't answer my own jokes you're going to have to find the solution out for yourself."

/

**Chickensareevil: **This is where I'm wasting my time on?

**/**

**CourtneysOwner: **WHAT HAPPENS TO NIGTROGEN WHEN THE SUN RISES IN THE MORNING? IT BECOMES DAYTROGEN.

**Cashdevil: **I'm going to bed.

**Partydude: **Sleep tightrogen.

**Mamaismyidol: **Don't let the bed bugs bitetrogen.

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the jokes were taken from tumblr because I saw them and instantly thought of this fic and how these OOC dudes are basically nightbloggers!<strong>


	13. Where's Bridgette?

**IdontlikeDuncan: **YOU GUYS WE HAVE A MAJOR CRISIS GOING ON RIGHT NOW.

**Chocolatediva: **You found out that you're annoying?

**Ihatedodgeball: **Duncan found another girlfriend?

**Cashdevil: **You found out that no one likes you?

**Friendshipbracelet?: **You're a lesbian?

**Cashdevil: **Beth what is with you and the gays lately?

**Darknessapproaches: **You looked in the mirror?

**Partydude: **You can't believe it's not butter?

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Okay first of all you're all really rude. And second of all: no none of that is true!

**Sexyandiknowit: **What are you trying to say then? I'm getting bored here!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **BRIDGETTE IS MISSING!

**Partydude: **WHAT?!

**Darknessapproaches: **NO NOT BRIDGETTE!

**Mamaismyidol: **Nooooooo! BRIDGETTE!

**Chocolatediva: **Oh hell to the no! She can't be missing!

**Ihatedodgeball: **Maybe she just isn't on her laptop. Did you ever think of that?

**Numberonehost: **We can't have the death of a contestant! I can't afford her parents suing me!

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **OH WHERE CAN SHE BE?!

**BoomBOOM: **I CALL HER SURFBOARD!

**Whiterapper: **Eh I had dibs on that!

**Madskillz: **I want a lock of her hair.

**Cashdevil: **Well I get some of her clothes and her room.

**Partydude: **NO! SHE IS NOT DEAD AND SHE'S OKAY! WE WILL FIND BRIDGETTE! AND RESTORE THE HONOR!

**Ihatedodgeball: **What are you even talking about Geoff?

**Darknessapproaches: **Geoff's right guys! Bridgette's going to be okay. We'll find her!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP! I WANT EVERYONE WHO WAS ON THE SCREAMING GOPHERS ON TEAM DELTA AND TO HEAD DOWN TO THE POOL ASAP. EVERYONE WHO WAS ON THE KILLER BASS IS IN TEAM GOLD AND WILL SEARCH THE DOCKS AND THE TREES. Any questions?

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **DELTA TEAM RULES!

**Chocolatediva: **NOW LET'S MOVE PEOPLE GO!

/

**Eatitfool: **Surfer girl is not in the kitchen!

**CourtneysOwner: **THAT'S SEXIST!

**Eatitfool: **BITCH I WAS IN THE KITCHEN THIS ENTIRE TIME! THE FIRST PLACE I LOOKED WAS IF SHE WAS HIDING OUT SOMEWHERE IN THE KITCHEN BECAUSE THAT WAS WHERE I WAS!

**CourtneysOwner: **WELL EXCUSE ME FOR SUPPORTING WOMANS RIGHTS.

**/**

**Darknessapproaches:** EVA GET ON NOW.

**DestroyBridgette: **What?

**Darknessapproaches: **WHAT DID YOU DO TO BRIDGETTE.

**DestroyBridgette: **Nothing.

**Darknessapproaches: **DON'T YOU LIE TO ME.

**DestroyBridgette: **When I looked in her room to give her a five second head start she was gone! I tried to come on here and report it but Owen farted on my laptop and I had to bleach it!

**Darknessapproaches: **IF I FOUND OUT YOU HURT BRIDGETTE...I WILL TAKE YOUR WEIGHT LIFTS AND GIVE THEM TO DUNCAN AND GEOFF.

**DestroyBridgette: **You wouldn't dare.

**Darknessapproaches: **LIKE HELL I WOULD. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO TRENT'S GUITAR WHEN THEY FELT LIKE HE WAS BEING A NOOB AND DESERVED PUNISHMENT? TELL HER TRENT.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **….they painted it pink and put flower petals, glitter, cotton balls, and a lock of Harold's hair on it. With super glue. That's why I haven't been playing it recently.

**DestroyBridgette: **I didn't do anything to Bridgette, I swear! Don't you dare touch my weight lifts!

**Darknessapproaches: **IF BRIDGETTE'S OKAY I WON'T HAVE TO!

**/**

**IhateSadie: **She's not underneath my bed!

**BetterthanKatie: **Not in the peanut butter jar either!  
>

**Mamaismyidol: **She's not in my secret closet that's a Simon Cowell appreciation zone!

**Cashdevil: **Wtf

/

**Ihatedodgeball: **She's not in the pool, in the tiki bar, or on the beaches surfing either. I've checked around the island.

**Chickensareevil: **Damn Noah! That's some dedication!

**Ihatedodgeball: **THIS IS FOR BRIDGETTE!

/

**Sexyandiknowit: **I can't see her in my fabulous reflection!

**Ihatedodgeball: **You've got to be kidding me.

/

**Chocolatediva: **Bridgette isn't in any of the bathrooms!

**Partydude: **SHE'S NOWHERE! WHERE'S MY BRIDGETTE? WHERE?!

**Cashdevil: **GEOFF, YOU'VE GOT TO CALM DOWN. I SWEAR ON ALL MY MAKEUP AND CLOTHES, ON MY RYAN GOSLING POSTER AND ON MY CAT, THAT WE WILL FIND BRIDGETTE. WE HAVE TO FIND BRIDGETTE, OKAY? YOU CAN'T LOOSE YOUR HEAD, EVEN IF YOU LOVE HER. YOU HAVE TO BE CALM FOR HER!

**Darknessapproaches: **...woah.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I never thought I'd say this, but wow Heather, that was really nice.

**Cashdevil: **Why are you all just sitting around typing?! WE NEED TO FIND BRIDGETTE! NOW!

/

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **Bridgette's not in any of the food in Chef's kitchen! I've double checked them all!

**DestroyBridgette: **By double checked you mean ate all the food.

**Ihatedodgeball: **At this point, I'm not even surprised.

/

**CourtneysOwner: **I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR HER, TEXTING HER, AND I CHECKED ALL OVER THE HOTEL! SHE'S NOT ANSWERING!

**Partydude: **WE HAVE TO FIND HER!

**Mamaismyidol**:WE'RE GOING TO BRING HER HOME, BUDDY. WE WILL!

/

**Numberonehost: **Smart blonde chick isn't in my trailer either!

**Chickensareevil: **I took a tiny nap, and I didn't find her in my dreams.

/

**Darknessapproaches: **We've been looking all day, guys. Let's call it a night.

**Partydude: **NO! WE HAVE TO KEEP LOOKING!

**Cashdevil: **Where could she even be? We've been looking everywhere!

**CourtneysOwner: **I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. BRIDGETTE'S PRETTY MUCH THE ONLY PERSON ALMOST EVERYONE LIKES!

**WheresTyler: **I can't believe Brindle's gone. I liked her hair!

**Friendshipbracelet?: **Tomorrow's another day, guys. We'll find her!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **I hope we do.

**Mamaismyidol: **Bright and early tomorrow, everyone! We'll restart!

**Ihatedodgeball: **We're gonna find her, Geoff.

/

**Dolphinsareourfriends:** ...why am I on the roof?


	14. WALLY WORLD

**CourtneysOwner: **WALK UP TO THE CLUB LIKE WHAT UP I GOT A BIG HEART

**CashDevil: **What

**/**

**MadSkillz: **BLURRED LINES IS ON THE RADIO

**Ihatedodgeball: **For like the 375th time

**/**

**IdontlikeDuncan: **HOW TO SURVIVE GAME OF THRONES: find ways to hate Robb Stark. Do not get attached to Robb Stark. Hate him with all of your might - but DO NOT fall in love with him. Because you will break in the third season.

**Darknessapproaches: **Wait you watch Game of Thrones?

**IdontlikeDuncan: **...yeah?

**Darknessapproaches: **I do too.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **...

**Darknessapproaches: **...

**IdontlikeDuncan/Darknessapproaches: **OMG TWINSES

**/**

**Chocolatediva:** I just see the stupidest ass shit on Youtube and Twitter, my God.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **What happened?

**Chocolatediva: **I just saw "Walmart" by Mr. Ghetto, and it is a hot mess okay.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **What's that?

**Chocolatediva: **Just...just watch this shit okay.

_5 minutes later..._

**Friendshipbracelet?**:**  
><strong>

/

**BoomBOOM: **RANDOM FILLER TIME

**Cashdevil: **Okay then

/

**Whiterapper: **I went to Walmart today

**BoomBOOM/Friendshipbracelet?: **DON'T YOU MEAN WALLY WALLY WALLY WALLY WORLD?!

**Chocolate **I knew showing that video was a

**CourtneysOwner:** IT WAS THE BEST DECISION EVER OKAY

**Ihatedodgeball:** SHE GOT A BASKET

**DestroyBridgette:** Noah caught the random!

**Cashdevil:** Great, now only me and Eva are sane!

**Teardropsonmyguitar:** ...how did Ezekiel go to Walmart?

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get this out there!<p> 


	15. Story Time!

**Friendshipbracelet?: **We need to have a bonding time! So, in order to become better friends - and people! - we should create a story!

**Cashdevil: **What is that, why do we need to do it, and why should I care/participate?

**Friendshipbracelet?: **The concept is simple! The game is everyone adding on sentences to a story, and seeing how funny it can be!

**Darknessapproaches: **Beth...with these people, I don't think the story will be funny.

**WheresTyler: **I so want to try!

**Chocolatediva: **I'm game.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **If everyone else thinks it's cool, I'll play!

**Friendshipbracelet?: **Okay, so I'll start: A little girl wanted to be a princess so, so very badly. Her name was...

**DestroyBridgette: **Her name was Duckalina.

**TheCodemiester: **...that's not a real nam-

**DestroyBridgette: **WELL IT IS NOW.

**BoomBOOM: **SO WHEN DUCKALINA WOKE UP THAT MORNING, SHE LOOKED OUTSIDE HER HOUSE AND SAW A...

**Ihatedodgeball: **A shady taco truck, where she ordered three of the tacos, and woke up the next morning with cramps.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **But, in order to try and make the cramps go away, Duckalina tried to...

**Darknessapproaches: **Eat anti-freeze, because she was an idiot and thought it was medicine.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **But she was okay!

**Darknessapproaches: **Well, I don't see how anyone can survive eating anti-freeze, but sure, why not.

**Mamaismyidol: **In order to make the cramps and the stomach ache from the anti-freeze go away, Duckalina's mama made her a nice, hot bowl of...

**Cashdevil: **Toilet soup - a concoction of toilet water, some vegetables, and whatever the hell was in the toilet at the time.

**Madskillz: **What is wrong with you people.

**IdontlikeDuncan:** So, in order to make her day better - because it really wasn't going to plan and was kind of awful - Duckalina knew she had to find love!

**CourtneysOwner: **SO DUCKALINA WENT ONTO EHARMONY AND MET THIS GUY NAMED BILL THERE. BUT WHEN SHE WENT TO MEET HIM, SHE FOUND OUT HE WAS THIRTY-FIVE AND GOT ARRESTED FOR PEEING IN A WALMART CHECKOUT AREA.

**WheresTyler: **But then, when she looked outside of her window, she found a beautiful rainbow outside, just for her!

**Eatitfool: **But then she got struck by lightening.

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **WHY?

**IhateSadie: **And she survived!

**BetterthanKatie: **Like, totally! And when she woke up in her hospital room, she found a dozen beautiful roses in there for her!

**PartyDude: **But they were given to her by her estranged father, who walked out of her and her mother's life because he fell in love with Duckalina's Czech bus driver named Olgaline, and they had a pet pig together named Spices!

**Whiterapper: **...Geoff, that was oddly specific, eh.

**Madskillz: **Yeah, man, do you need to like...talk or something?

**PartyDude: **I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK OF IT.

**Friendshipbracelet?: **AND THEN DUCKALINA GOT BETTER, GOT MARRIED, AND HAD A GOOD LIFE! THE END.

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **Well, this didn't work.

/

**IhateSadie: **Sadie?

**BetterthanKatie: **Yes?

**IhateSadie: **I'm...I'm so sorry. We've been fighting ever since the sixth chapter, and it's totally not cool!

**BetterthanKatie: **I know right! It's almost like we were a filler - I can't believe I'd stay mad at you for this long!

**IhateSadie: **Totally! It's so out of character!

**BetterthanKatie: **So...best female friends for life again?

**IhateSadie: **Totally!

_BetterthanKatie has changed her username to KatiesBFFL_

_IhateSadie has changed her username to SadiesBFFL_

_/_

**Madskillz: **HEY LESHAWNA! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!

**Chocolatediva: **No.

**Madskillz: **TRENTTRENTRENTTRENTTRENTTRENT GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **...I don't want to.

**Madskillz: **CODY, GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS?

**TheCodemiester: **...it's National Gosh Day.

**Madskillz: **GOSH IT SO IS!

/

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Duncan, why are you so...feminine and nice and out of character?

**CourtneysOwner: **Fuck if I knew.

/

**Darknessapproaches: **Cody, what is your monthly problem? I mean, seriously?

**TheCodemiester:** OH, that! I was wondering when it would suddenly be brought back into the story! Well, every month, some hobo comes and spills Kool-Aid down my pants! I have no idea why or who he is, though.

**Darknessapproaches: **Oh thank God. I thought you had a period.

/

**DestroyBridgette: **I have a song that I would like to sing.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **Uh...alright then.

**DestroyBridgette: ***clears throat* AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!

**TheCodemiester: **OH MY GOD THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL.

**BoomBOOM: **EVA, YOUR VOICE IS SO HEAVENLY!

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **I FELL IN LOVE.

**Cashdevil: **...seriously? We can't even hear her.

/

**IdontlikeDuncan: **So why did I like Justin, again?

**Imsexyandiknowit: **How would I know?

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Well excuse you I wasn't asking you! If I was, I would've said: "Hey Justin, why did I like you?" God damn.

**Imsexyandiknowit: **I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SASSY MOUTH, COURTNEY!


	16. Revelations & EXCITEMENT

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS GUESS IT NOW

**Darknessapproaches: **Trent, I told you. We're NOT doing this.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **WE MUST DO IT GWEN WE MUST

**Cashdevil: **Do I even want to know?

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **YES YES YOU DO.

**Ihatedodgeball: **...oh God no.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **OH GOD YES

**Mamaismyidol: **I should've known to lock my doors.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **YOU CAN'T ESCAPE IT

**Chocolatediva: **Lord, I'm praying for my sanity.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **THE LORD CANNOT SAVE YOU FROM THE MADNESS

**Sweetcheesecrackers: **I'm so afraid.

**BoomBOOM: **This is going to be worse then the time I was chased by the monkeys in the Himalayas.

**Ihatedodgeball: **...there are no monkeys in the Himalayas.

**CourtneysOwner: **I'M TERRIFIED

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **GOOD. IT BUILDS CHARACTER.

**TheCodemiester: **Trent...what's going on?

**Madskillz: **I'm not sure that even my mad skills can save me.

**WheresTyler: **I'm scared, sporty-Tyler!

**Chickensareevil: **I WILL PROTECT YOU, MY WOMAN.

**IdontlikeDuncan: **She's not your property, sexist pig!

**Whiterapper: **I thought that was me, eh.

**DestroyBridgette: **NO. IT CAN'T BE TODAY - GWEN TOOK MY WEIGHT LIFTS!

**Eatitfool: **My war training can't protect me now.

**KatiesBFFFL: **I'm so confused and afraid, Katie!

**SadiesBFFFL: **Me too, Sadie!

**Imsexyandiknowit: **My sexiness will shield me!

**Cashdevil: **WHAT IS GOING ON, DAMMIT!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **ITS...

**Darknessapproaches: **Oh God...

**Chocolatediva: **Why must this happen now? We're not prepared!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **NATIONAL...

**Numberonehost: **The contract explicitly states that I'm not responsible for any damages done during today's event!

**Ihatedodgeball: **Oh dear God no - let's not make this an event!

**Cashdevil: **AM I THE ONLY ONE CONFUSED HERE!

**PartyDude: **WOOHOO LET'S MAKE THIS A PARTY!

**Dolphinsareourfriends: **I will protect the animals, as a honorary scout!

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **IT'S NATIONAL TRENT DAY!

**Cashdevil: **...wait. It's September 9th. Or 9/9. NO.

**Teardropsonmyguitar: **YES YES YES! AND STAYED TUNED FOR TOMORROW'S CHAPTER, WHICH WILL DETAIL THE EVENTS OF NATIONAL TRENT DAY! THE AUTHOR DOES NOT HAVE TIME RIGHT NOW, BUT WANTED YOU ALL TO BE EXCITED!

**IdontlikeDuncan: **Chapters? The author?

**Friendshipbracelet?: **Wait...we're not real?

**BoomBOOM: **MUHAHAHA YOU'VE ALL CAUGHT ON! WE'RE NOTHING MORE THEN MERE PUPPETS IN THIS WHOLE ILLUSION! WE'RE JUST CARTOON CHARACTERS!

**Ihatedodgeball: **...my God.

**Chocolatediva: **My life is a lie.


End file.
